Auron Kell
Auron is a Fleshtech in the armed forces of the ARM. His main contributions to the cause come from opening doors, serving as cover for his less armored teammates and looting everything that isn't nailed down. Appearance At character creation: At character creation Auron was a Caucasian male standing at six feet and four inches (6'4") with short brown hair and a thin but not scrawny physique. Current, off duty: When off duty Auron wears a customized Mk1 HMRC space suit programmed modified to incorporate some of the thermal cameras he recovered from Canary Base on his introductory mission. Auron's brain is now housed in a standard synthflesh body giving him the exact appearance of a seven foot tall albino with soulless black eyes and hyperdefined musculature. His original body now resides in a stasis tank and possesses a ragged scar just below its belly button and a matching scar between the shoulder blades from when he was impaled by a support girder that was sent flying after he accidentally fired upon a volatile fuel tank during an argument with another HMRC member. Current, with equipment: When on mission Auron is never seen without his trusty backpack, carries an extra long "reiterpallasch" sword and wears a bulky and rather heavily customized, seven foot tall sturdy black industrial mining exosuit with an auxiliary weapons hardpoint sporting a large custom rifle attached to the right forearm, a slightly melted riot shield and a microwave manipulator bolted to the left forearm, the skull of an "Urban Executor" mounted upon the right shoulder, The skull and ribcage from a worm-like alien creature mounted to the helmet and chest plate respectively as well as jump rocket pods attached to its back. Metal wire seems to have been welded around its torso and left arm at some point, Its legs seem to have been cleanly cut off and then welded back on and its torso shows signs of being impaled and then repaired. Personal information: Auron and his brother Dorf were avid inventors ever they were children with Auron leaning towards software and programing and his brother leaning towards construction, unfortunately not all of their inventions worked the way they intended often falling apart for no reason, overloading, spontaneously combusting and generally being hazardous to everyone within a ten foot radius. With Auron generally being the furthest away from these inventions during testing he was often forced to patch up his brothers wounds when something inevitably went wrong and naturally developed a knack for first aid and medicine. After their so called inventions caused their fourth workshop to burn down the local Magister decided they must be a pair of serial arsonist instead of the incompetant twat's they appeared and shipped them off to the HMRC so that they could burn stuff to their hearts content without endangering their less expendable coworkers. Stats and Skills 'Current equipment:' Industrial Exosuit *Mk1 suit with echolocation mapping/Visual filter and thermal cameras, worn under exosuit. *Jump rockets, mounted to back *"Anomaly Worm" ribcage chestpiece and skull helmet, mounted on chest and helmet respectively *Urban Executor skull pauldron, mounted on right shoulder *Auxiliary weapons hardpoint, mounted on right forearm **Heavy Pulse Laser with Heavy Gauss barrel *Melted Shield, bolted to left forearm *Improvised medkit *Unnamed reiterpallasch (almost 2 feet too long. Need 8 dex or -1 dex. If 8 dex, +1 str for stabbing) *Microwave manipulator *Gauss magazine *Neotherm canister *UWM keycard *Large backpack *Stun grenade x2 *Kitchen Tongs *Boxes/artifact containers *Goop grenade x2 *Glowworm Gun in a box (artifact) Crate in Hangar: :Hovertrolley :Jacks corpse :Burnt Urban Executor, minus the skull. :Several IR tripwires. :Several EMP Claymores. :Bits of gold :Diamond shard Footlocker: :Green boxing gloves :a few assorted drugs and robolimbs :indeterminate number of thermal cameras :PDA